1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, and particularly to a printer whose ink cartridge carrier can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink cartridge carrier is configured for holding an ink cartridge of a printer. Commonly, a print head is mounted to the carrier or the ink cartridge. A distance between the print head and a printing medium, such as a piece of paper, is one of the important indicators that impact the printing quality. When a printer is manufactured, there are processing errors and assembly errors, which leads the distance between the print head and the printing medium being not accurate, and thereby the printing quality is downgraded.